A conveyor gripper for a substantially flat object, especially a textile web or piece of cloth, is known which has two gripping plates attached to one another in a hinge-like manner held in a gripper body.
This conveyor gripper acts to grasp, hold and/or convey or transport a substantially flat object, especially a piece of cloth or textile web. It can also be used for paper, plastic and other workpiece materials. The pressing of both gripping plates against each other is effected by compressable springs which are distributed over the entire length of the gripping plates.
To keep the mass or inertia from being excessive, the entire arrangement should be as light as possible and the gripping plates themselves should be very thin. The compressable springs distributed over a length of several meters do not result in a uniform pressing force over that length. Thus the material slips in the segment between the compressable springs which is particularly undesirable in the processing of textiles.